


Remembering

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “C’mon, boss, you know what today is.”





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #559 "absent friends"

After the rest of their team had left, McGee kept his head down, working at his computer, until a shadow fell across his screen.

“You wanna tell me why you had me send Torres and Bishop without you?” demanded Gibbs.

“C’mon, boss, you know what today is.”

“Yeah, I do. Answer the question.”

McGee sighed. “They never knew Kate. I just… _today_ , I didn’t want to spend it with a whole team of people who had no idea.”

“Okay,” said Gibbs.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Already talked to Ducky – Abby’s gonna set us up a video call with DiNozzo later.”

“Thanks, boss.”

THE END


End file.
